Fluid-powered work tools that are mounted on a machine via a rotator are known. For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0017528 (“the '528 publication”) discloses a hydraulic rotator that is connected to a crane arm via a hinged link. A log grapple is supported by the rotator. The rotator comprises a slew bearing that is driven by a drive motor and a hydraulic swivel that is accommodated within the central opening of the slew bearing. The slew bearing is surrounded by a protective housing and a widened inner annular part of the swivel is connected via bolts to a ring-shaped support of an open hinge bearing. Flexible hydraulic lines on the arm side of the machine are connected to axially extending fluid connectors of the swivel, whereas the grapple is connected to radially extending connectors of the swivel.
Although the mechanism of the '528 publication may enable desired relative rotational movement, the mechanism may be problematic. In the mechanism of the '528 publication, the connection of the arm to the rotator is of a relatively complex open hinge design in order to accommodate the hydraulic lines connecting the fluid source on the machine to the axially oriented fluid connectors on the swivel. The fluid connectors of the known swivel are situated between the hinge plates of the open hinge, which position is relatively difficult to reach during coupling and uncoupling. Furthermore, the known swivel is completely surrounded by a protective housing and is attached to the housing in a relatively complex manner, such that detaching the swivel for maintenance, inspection or exchange is relatively difficult.
The present disclosure is directed to one or more improvements in the existing technology.